Fais attention à toi
by xxxRima
Summary: Un jour, Rin se blesse en tombant mais continue tout de même à nager. Sousuke, qui s'inquiète pour lui, finit alors par lui avouer ce qu'il pense de cette situation.


La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit enfin dans les classes. La plupart des élèves quittaient déjà leur salle et se rendaient à leur activité ou à leur club. Près d'une fenêtre, un garçon aux cheveux bordeaux finit de ranger ses affaires et se leva. Un grand brun vint vite le rejoindre.

« Oh Sousuke ! Part devant, je dois aller chercher un truc aux dortoirs avant d'aller à l'entraînement, lui dit Rin.

— Ca marche. A tout de suite. »

Les deux garçons se séparèrent dans le couloir, l'un partant à droite vers la piscine et l'autre à gauche, pour rejoindre l'internat. Depuis le début de la journée, Rin avait le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il avait eu beau chercher sans relâche toute la journée, sa mémoire lui était revenue il n'y avait pas si longtemps : depuis quelque temps il préparait un programme d'entraînement pour chaque nageur participant au prochain tourna, et comme un idiot, il avait oublié ses feuilles dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sousuke. Il revint donc dans les vestiaires de la piscine quelques minutes plus tard et y retrouva Nitori, affichant un air inquiet.

« Ai, que se passe-t-il ? demanda le capitaine.

— He bien, j'ai vu Momotarou partir en courant tout à l'heure. Il disait que c'était urgent mais je n'en sais pas plus, répondit le plus jeune ».

Les deux garçons finirent alors de se changer quand soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités venant vers eux. A peine eurent-ils le temps de se retourner vers ce vacarme qu'une touffe rousse leur fonça dedans, les faisant tomber tous les trois.

« Ah ! Je suis désolé Rin-senpai ! Nitori-senpai ! s'exclama Momotarou en se relevant.

— Momo ! cria alors Nitori en le regardant, l'air énervé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu sois si agité Momo ? questionna Rin.

— Ce matin j'ai remarqué que Pyonsuke n'avait plus d'herbe dans son bocal mais je n'avais pas le temps d'aller lui en chercher alors j'y suis allé tout à l'heure à la fin des cours mais j'avais peur d'arriver en retard à l'entraînement.

— Fais plus attention quand même la prochaine fois ! le réprimanda gentillement le garçon aux cheveux gris.

— Bon dépêches-toi de te changer, j'ai à vous parler à tous » fit Rin en se relevant.

En voulant se faire, il s'appuya sur son genou droit et ressenti une vive douleur. « Sûrement à cause de la chute » se dit-il. Demain, il était sûr d'avoir un beau bleu.

Tout le monde écoutait attentivement pendant que leur capitaine leur expliquait son programme d'entraînement en vue du prochain tournoi, et chacun se jeta ensuite à l'eau, gonflé à bloc pour gagner.

Comme il s'y attendait, un joli hématome violet colorait la peau sous la rotule de Rin. Voyant cela, Sousuke lui proposa de mettre de la crème mais Rin refusa ce n'était qu'un bleu après tout. L'entraînement matinal puis la journée de cours s'étaient déroulés normalement et Momotarou était même arrivé à l'heure à l'entraînement du soir. Tout se passait relativement bien, jusqu'à ce que Rin ressente de nouveau une douleur au genou. N'y prêtant pas plus attention, il avait continué à nager. Cependant, Sousuke sembla l'avoir remarqué et s'approcha près du plongeoir au moment où son capitan finissait sa longueur.

« Tu ne voudrais pas faire une pause ? Je te sens moins en forme aujourd'hui.

— Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Rin.

— Bon, fais comme tu veux, fit le grand brun en s'éloignant. »

Rin replongea et continua sa nage, faisant abstraction de la douleur qui devenait de plus en plus vive, mais soudain, alors qu'il finissait une énième longueur, la douleur explosa et lui bloqua la jambe, le surprenant et l'arrêtant net dans son élan. Un « splash ! » se fit entendre et tout le monde se retourna pour voir le capitaine relever la tête et grimacer.

« Désolé les gars, ce n'est rien, juste une crampe, s'excusa-t-il. »

Nageant sans sa jambe droite, Rin revint sur le bord de la piscine, où Sousuke l'aida à remonter. Suite à cela, l'entraînement se finit plus tôt et Rin rentra aux dortoirs en boitant, aider de son ami. Une fois dans la chambre, Sousuke installa son camarade sur son lit et parti chercher un tube de crème anti-inflammatoire qu'il utilisait parfois pour son épaule.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais te masser, fit le grand brun.

— Ca va, je peux le faire moi-même, répliqua Rin, embarrassé.

— Trop tard, conclut Sousuke, tout en remontant bien haut le pantalon de son camarade. »

Même si c'était embarrassant et que la douleur était encore là, moins vive mais toujours présente, Rin ne pouvait nier que cela ne lui fasse pas du bien. Les grandes mains froides de Sousuke, refroidies par le gel médical, caressaient et appuyaient délicatement sur la chair, faisant attention à ne pas être trop brusque. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, Rin avait fermé les yeux et la douleur avait disparu. Il en poussa même un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Voilà, fit Sousuke, en rabaissant le tissu sur la jambe de son capitaine. »

Revenant à la réalité, Rin détourna les yeux, rougissant timidement, et remercia son camarade qui lui sourit en retour.

Cela dura plusieurs : Rin marchait mieux mais la douleur était encore légèrement présente. Le médecin scolaire l'avait arrêté quelques temps pour la natation et autres sports, mais le capitaine s'y rendait toujours pour entraîner ses membres. Chaque soir, Sousuke lui massait la jambe et Rin adorait ça de plus en plus, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas.

Un jour pourtant, Rin fila droit vers la piscine et malgré les protestations de Sousuke et Nitori, fit quelques longueurs comme durant son entraînement habituel. Cependant, même s'il n'avait rien ressenti sur le coup, un pic de douleur apparut lorsqu'il prit sa douche, le faisant perdre l'équilibre. Sousuke, qui était à côté dans la chambre, se leva pour aider son camarade mais celui-ci, ayant anticipé sa réaction, lui dit que tout allait bien et sorti quelques minutes plus tard. Sousuke le regarda avec un air dur, alla chercher le tube de crème et ordonna à son camarade de s'installer pour son massage journalier. L'atmosphère était tendue dans la chambre mais Rin ignorait pourquoi. Le silence et les gestes plus dures qu'à l'accoutumer de Sousuke titillaient le blessé.

« Tu es en colère, demanda Rin.

— Oui, répondit simplement le brun.

— Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

— Tu es inconscient Rin. Je t'avais dit que tu n'aurais pas dû nager tout à l'heure mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Regarde le résultat maintenant : ton genou est de nouveau rouge.

— Cela n'a aucun rapport, se défendit Rin. J'ai simplement glissé dans la douche !

— Prends-moi pour un idiot, souffla Sousuke.

— Et pourquoi tu me dis tout ça hein ? Je te signale que tu n'es pas mieux !

— C'est justement parce que je ne suis pas mieux que je te dis ça ! cria le grand brun. »

Rin resta silencieux devant le haussement de voix de son ami, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Sousuke, tu…, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que ce dernier lui coupa la parole.

— J'ai été idiot avec mon épaule et je le regrette. J'ai bousillé ma carrière à cause de ça et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose Rin. Tu dois réaliser ton rêve alors s'il te plaît, prend sur toi encore un peu et soigne-toi bien. Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais. »

Rin resta bouché bée face à cette déclaration. Il savait déjà que Sousuke faisait attention à lui mais il ignorait que c'était à ce point. Un sentiment de culpabilité commença à monter en lui, mais par fierté, se tue. Il se leva sans un mot, remit correctement son jogging et quitta la chambre calmement sous le regard de son camarade.

Peu avant le repas, Sousuke se décida à chercher son camarade qui n'avait pas refait surface depuis leur dispute. Après plusieurs longues minutes de recherches dans les endroits où il était susceptible de se trouver, il trouva Rin assit sur un banc de l'établissement scolaire, une canette de soda dans les mains. Sousuke s'assit alors à ses côtés.

« J'ai été voir l'infirmier en partant tout à l'heure, dit finalement le capitaine, brisant ainsi le silence entre eux. Il m'a dit que tout allait bien et que si mon genou était rouge, c'était juste parce que j'aurai de nouveau un bleu à cause de ma chute.

— Et la douleur dans la douche alors ?

— Reprise trop brusque du sport. Ca fait plusieurs jours que mon genou ne fonctionne pas autant qu'en temps normal, du coup, même avec tes massages, ça ne lui a pas plu, expliqua Rin.

— C'est vraiment tou ? demanda le grand brun.

- Oui, je suis guéri. La semaine prochaine, je reprendrais l'entrainement comme tout le monde, en m'échauffant mieux cette fois. »

Le soulagement face à cette bonne nouvelle fit sourire Sousuke sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, mais qui n'échappa pas à son ami. Il lui tendit alors la canette qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Tiens, cadeau ! Et puis, je suis désolé de t'avoir enfoncé un peu plus tôt, c'est sorti tout seul.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Moi aussi j'ai crié après tout, répondit le brun.

— Tu sais, je pense aussi que ton potentiel n'est pas encore gâché Sousuke. Reprends-toi en mains et une fois le lycée finit, retrouvons-nous en compétition nationale. »

Cet aveu fit de nouveau sourire le brun, ce qui fit sourire le capitaine à son tour. Le dernier pouffa et les deux se mirent alors à rigoler. Suivant son instinct, Sousuke passe alors sa main dans les cheveux de son camarade puis lui caressa la joue. « Ah, les grandes mains de Sousuke, se dit Rin, appréciant le geste. Toujours aussi douées pour savoir ce que je veux ! »

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante, Rin revient en grande forme à l'entrainement. Lors d'un rassemblement, il s'adressa tout particulièrement au turbulent Momotarou.<p>

« J'ai remarqué que tu trainais un peu la semaine dernière, j'ai donc corsé un peu ton programme, fit-il avec un étrange sourire en coin.

— Quoi ! s'exclama le jeune roux. Tu m'en veux pour la dernière fois hein Rin-senpai !

— Tu me feras 2 km de plus en dos maintenant, lui expliqua son capitaine.

—Mais je vais mourir ! se lamenta le plus jeune, alors que Nitori essayait de le calmer. »

Cela fit rire les autres membres du club, et tous reprirent leur entrainement dans la bonne humeur, tandis que Momotarou se laissait couler, malgré les protestations de son ami aux cheveux gris.

* * *

><p>~ Merci d'avoir lu :)<p> 


End file.
